Rainy Day With Nico di Angelo
by 2 nerdy girls
Summary: what happens if your Nico and catch your friends on a date with there godly parents watching them/ you get involved in the WORST DATE EVER. PERIOD, and did I mention it's raining and you can't catch a cab( stupid Zeus)


AN Note; this is our first fan fiction, all flames will be either ignored, thrown back in your face, or used to make cupcakes. We do not own Percy Jackson (sadly ) it's a one shot so no updates period. _– Demon cupcake & Balloon scribbler_

**Nico's POV **

Hi, I 'm Nico di Angelo, first off, there's a couple things about me you should know,

I have the god of death as my father, he's GREAT at parties

I can raise the dead,_** (AN like Dr Frankenstein)**_ I have a glowing sword from a metal that only exists in the underworld, and I, also am just GREAT at parties

I don't go to parties, also did I mention I'm soaking wet, trudging through New York looking for a freaking cab

Okay introductions out of the way, now I can stop being polite and get back to trying to catch a cab, go back to wherever you people came from and let me get on with my miserable life! ( AN he no longer knows you are there)

_Sheeze_, I thought _what am I? Some side show attraction, what did they expect? a HAPPY outcast demigod freezing to death in this rain?! I bet camp half-blood is enjoying a rain free meal, it's Friday, capture the flag,… that used to be awesome,…_ thinking of camp food made me hungry, I could practically smell the barbecue, I close my eyes as I walked forward, _mmmmmmm,….. That smells so good I wish I could _"OW!" _O look Nico, a lovely door! Wow, you can attack doors with your face?! Great demigodish heroy crap buddy!_

_ Shut up me _

_ You started it _

_ Your me dimwit _

_ Says the kid arguing with himself! Geez, you MUST be getting lonely _

_ I said shut up me _

_ Well if you're done talking to your self maybe you ought to look through the window dummy! _

I took my own advice and looked through the window next to the door I had walked into. What I saw … well was … interesting. My seaweed brain of a cousin Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth but that was not the _interesting _part was a few seats away where … their parents… Athena and Poseidon. A little back round, Athena and Poseidon hate, no scratch that LOATH each other, they were the two gods that argued the most in the Olympian council, closely followed by my dad, Poseidon and Zeus, the three elder gods, the "big three". Anyways, their were tons of reasons why Athena and Poseidon hated each other, the most recent of them Annabeth and Percy, so why in Pandora's pithos were they sitting a couple tables down from the lovebirds, spying on their kids. One word interesting…so I did the only natural thing, I went in to find out.

The host looked at me like I wasn't human I'd seen the look enough to know, _well you got that right buddy, but right now I need to go see two more none humans so step aside._ But he smiled none the less _grimacing _I told myself _well fine I don't like it any better than you do. _It wasn't personal; it's just something about mortals that ticks me off. Just how they say there lives are soooooo hard but compared to my life, they had it better,… a lot better. Anyways he turns to me and says, do you have a reservation? Ummmmm,… here_ we go, getting thrown out like a dog, _no… I'm meeting family, there already here,…we're sitting together,…. That's them, over their.

Tenacly I wasn't lying, they WERE family, just,…..extended family. Looking over at Poseidon, looking all James Bond peeking over the menu, then Athena swatting him with her napkin, I thought to my self _well if he didn't think I was bad news when I came in he can't deny it now_ as he looked to the two of them, my "family" I could see the dread wash over his cleared his throat, "ahem,…*cough cough* of course" he said weakly " yes, the two craz,.. That is to say the, umm… Couple" he decided was the only way to address them "over their I should have guessed!"

He escorted me to the two craz…I mean great and powerful … gods_ Great I'm just as bad as the mortal _When I sat down Athena glared at me as Poseidon look up from the menu and yelled **HEY NICO HOW ARE YOU!** Which made the whole restaurant look at us like we were crazy _maybe_ _Poseidon was...no defiantly not crazy! He was BEYOND crazy _Athena slapped his across the face to shut him up.

"Alright what in the name of you guys are you guys doing here? I said

"What are you doing here dirt spawn?!" _**( AN the underworld is under the earth ,dirt) **_

"Hey, Athena lay off the insults." Poseidon said

"Make me barnacle beard." She snapped back.

"Anyway, we are spying on Percy and Annabeth and your going to help" Poseidon said.

**"What"! **I yelled as Athena slapped Poseidon.

"You weren't suppose to tell him you were suppose to tern him into a gerbil!" Athena yelled.

"**What!"** I yelled."Wait back up, the whole spying thing I get but you are NOT turning me into a gerbil!"

"well if you don't shut your mouth right now you'll be turned into something worse, you and barnacle beard are attracting attention" she hissed into my ear

I didn't bother to look around to check if she was right or listen to her at all, I was watching something out of the corner of my eye. On the street, no, no way could it have followed me all the way back here, I lost it in Brooklyn, _ugh, Brooklyn _I shivered unintentional remember how close it came to me, I dared to look out the window again and I didn't see a trace of it. I returned back to the anger of almost being a gerbil. Poseidon saw the clouds rolling in on both Athena an me and interrupted "wow nice one, I think you just bumped me out of the number one spot on her 'people/gods I hate' list, good for you! But incase you forgot dear Athena the whole reason we're here is to watch Percy and Annabeth, not throttle demigods"

"Couldn't have said it better myself dad"

_Uh oh_ I exchanged looks with Poseidon, we both knew that voice all to well, a voice that was supposed to be a few tables down from us, and we all turned around to see Percy standing there with Annabeth right beside him

I didn't know how it could have gotten any worse until the host came over, _great a meddlesome mortal JUST what I need! _

"is there a problem here?" he asked innocently in a silk British accent I didn't notice before

_Yeah it's your ugly mortal face you dimwit _"no" I managed to say through gritted teeth without yelling at him, seriously what WAS it with this guy, I'd always found mortal infuriating but I absolutely HATED this guy, there was something about him,…

"oh but I think there IS a problem, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades" he said, his voice so soft yet we had no problem hearing him

_Crap_ _not this again_ how could I have so stupid!

"Ocases" (AN o.c. name, real monster) I said not taking my eyes off him, though now he was an it in my mind. "I thought I left you in Brooklyn"

"well you thought wrong young demigod, ah, look who we have here' it said looking at Percy, "ah yes, I remember you how's that shoulder holding up?"

"what are you talking about?" Percy said "Nico you KNOW this guy?"

"yes and so do you, remember? You me and Thaila"

"he still looked confused, then it dawned on him, "you, your then one that got me in the shoulder and poisoned me."

"Percy what are you talking about?" said Annabeth her Poseidon and Athena all looking confused?

"We may have… beengivenaquesttoretrieveaswordforHadesandbrainwashedatitanwholikesspearsintheprocess" he said looking guilty at Annabeth and a pair of angry gods.

"And along the way we ran into the Keres led by him," I said angrily still glaring at the monster in front of me.

"interesting you should bring them up son of Hades" Ocases said "they should be coming to join this little party about,…" he looked at his watch then back to us with an inhuman smile "now"

And then all Hades broke lose. Dozens of Keres came out of no where, some flew in from the glass domed ceiling above, others shadow traveled into the restaurant, Percy Annabeth and I were each surrounded in our own mini tornado of them, Poseidon and Athena( for once in there eternal lives) stood back to back working as a team to take down one straight after another until there was a smoking pile of monster dust two feet tall in front of each of them. I could here Percy and Annabeth both shouting defiantly but most of my concentration was on not getting shredded to bits. I had fought them more than once since my first encounter with them with Percy and Thaila, appartently Keres hold a grudge. But something about this attack seemed wrong, these Keres weren't nearly as bad as some of the others I faced, still I had to keep my guard up, I'd seen first hand what happens if you get wounded by one of these. Soon than I thought the fight was over, Annabeth and Percy were a little more winded than I was due to there lack of experience but I knew they would recover, they'd faced way worse than that. I looked over at Ocases and said "was that all you had? Pretty mediocre attack if you ask me"

"ah but you see that was just your warm up" Ocases said "here is the real challenge" he spread his arms wide with that inhuman smile o his face _he must really be crazy we just took down all theothers he thinks he can take on three demigods AND two gods _I thought then I realized what was happening, Ocases was changing into his Keres appearance, only he was ten times the size of a normal one, I realized that "thing' I had fought under the bridge in Brooklyn, the thing that had been chasing me for a week straight was him. I had heard the rumors amongst the dead that a new threat involving the Keres was forming, but the keres were the threat, or at least this one was. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me then everything went black

When I came to I was greeted by a nervous Percy, angry Annabeth and two mad gods. I guess they were mad about the sword thing. That means if they don't kill me then my dad will. So I did what any sane person would do and shadow travel my butt out of there! If you want me go to China.


End file.
